Do tamanho do céu
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Mas não morreu. -fic pra Maratona do 600 ESB, com o Briareu. Spoilers de BdL-


**Do tamanho do céu**

No início, não havia quem pudesse deixá-lo com medo. Era grande e vistoso e não se importava com a opinião alheia. Era arrogante, o mais convencido dos três, e por vezes recebeu advertências de seus irmãos para não se achar capaz do que não era. Mas não havia do que não fosse capaz, acreditava. Tocava os céus e destruía montanhas. Era a liberdade, e aquilo sim ele amava, era capaz de matar quem fosse para protegê-la. Para proteger-se. E aos seus irmãos.

E então _ela _veio. E não se assustou, não se intimidou, agarrou as pedras que pôde no momento e disse que jamais seria levado novamente. Que morreria antes. Mas não morreu. Seria necessária a dádiva de um deus, e nenhum deles se dispôs a concedê-la, não depois que sua utilidade para eles havia acabado. E foi levado. E a tortura eterna o esperava, ali, trancado naquela cela por demais pequena, onde teve que diminuir para caber melhor. Odiava ser pequeno. Odiava aquela cela. Mas a ele não foi dado o direito de escolher.

E não levaram mais que alguns anos para que não fosse mais tão forte. Era fraco, marcado por milhões de novas cicatrizes, e zilhões de novas zombarias, novos insultos que ela tinha quando o torturava sem escrúpulos. Dizia que ia esmagá-lo, que ia destruí-lo por completo, e por fim o jogava de volta na cela pequena – e tinha que ficar cada vez menor para permanecer lá – e pegava algum outro de seus irmãos e o torturava ao alcance de seus ouvidos. E naqueles momentos sentia-se sozinho, sentia-se morto, sentia medo de se elevar aos céus porque achava que eles poderiam esmagá-lo também.

Não demorou muito para que se tornasse realmente sozinho.

A princípio não acreditou. Pensou que talvez tivesse sido uma brincadeira de mau gosto, algum joguinho cruel de um deus entediado. Mas eles desapareceram, aos poucos, bem diante de seus olhos, que os assistia enfraquecerem sem medo, porque não havia como irem embora, não havia como o deixarem. Não havia como, mas houve. E cresceu pela primeira vez em milhares de anos, e de novo bradou que iria matá-la, bradou que preferia morrer a falhar. Mas não morreu. Só heróis são permitidos a morrer pelo que amam. Monstros têm que suportar a eternidade. E chorou quando foi novamente jogado na cela, respirando, _vivo, _condenado a não ter fim.

Perdeu a capacidade de crescer.

Entendeu que, quanto mais crescesse, mais doloroso seria diminuir de novo. Então parou. Diminuiu até onde podia, o mínimo que lhe fora permitido, e rezou para se tornar menor ao torno dos anos, para desaparecer em determinado ponto também. Seria condenado ao Tártaro, mas não tinha importância, lá não estaria mais sozinho. Lá talvez houvesse alguém que se lembrasse da textura das montanhas, do calor quente do sol, da sensação de ter as mãos entre as nuvens.

Teve medo quando os semideuses entraram na cela. O ciclope o tratou como espécie de herói, o único olho brilhando como aqueles que ainda não tinham experimentado a verdade, e no fundo sentiu pena dele, porque ainda era uma criança, mas para sempre seria um monstro. Para sempre seria como ele. E era estúpido como ele foi no início, também – atacou a _ela, _logo ela que não era atacada há tanto tempo, e no fundo Briareu se sentiu contente com a idéia de um novo companheiro de cela. Ao mesmo tempo houve inveja, também, porque sabia que sentiria ciúmes quando o ciclope morresse. Mas não morreu. E Briareu o assistiu fugir com os outros semideuses, e se perguntou se talvez aquele único olho visse o céu com aquele mesmo brilho que tivera no passado, mesmo que não fosse capaz de tocá-lo.

E pensou em seus irmãos no Tártaro, e em toda aquela eternidade que havia tido que suportar, e tem todos os anos, em todas as cicatrizes, em toda a zombaria, em todos os insultos, em todas as nuvens das quais já esquecera a textura. E lembrou que eles falaram de uma guerra, outra guerra, e lembrou-se da época da arrogância, da época onde não havia nada nesse mundo de que ele não fosse capaz.

E decidiu.

Decidiu pela luta porque pareceu o certo. Porque sentiu que, mesmo que não houvesse chance, poderia continuar. A eternidade tinha a vantagem das oportunidades, percebeu de repente, mas preferiu não se prender à isso. Havia sido preso por tempo demais. Decidiu que estava tudo bem ter um fim, mesmo que daquele jeito, e que encararia a todos aqueles que lhe davam medo, mesmo que não fosse capaz de destruir montanhas antes de sua morte.

_Mas não morreu._

E após alguns anos percebeu que as nuvens ainda eram macias e fáceis de dissolver, e sorriu ao comentar isso para o ciclope e os semideuses que o encaravam lá de baixo.

**_X_**

**N/A: **Fic pra Maratona do ESB, com o Briareu porque MANO. Quando tu pára pra pensar, a história dele é triste pra caralho. E eu lufei demais com a admiração do Tyson por ele. (L) Anyway, reviewzem.


End file.
